


Notice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Community: whedonland, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo notices something strange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> For the Whedonland Squared challenge with the prompt: Group.

Echo watched a group of people walk by her urgently and followed them with her eyes. The woman at the head was familiar, though Echo couldn't quite place why. Somehow maternal, and at the same time intimidating. Another man in the group was familiar – she liked him, and she thought he might like her. He was like a brother, almost, like Victor was.

They were hurrying along with a group of five men, all of them unfamiliar to her. Echo looked around, but no one else seemed to have noticed. They were all still calmly painting, oblivious to the commotion. Echo frowned. Something was going on; someone was not at their best.

Sierra walked out of the exercise room and stopped, watching the group of hurried people. She looked around and caught Echo's eye. She knew, too, that something was not right.

Echo was disturbed by the fact that she found these people disturbing, like she wasn't supposed to notice. There were a lot of things she wasn't supposed to notice, like the lights in the windows when another had a treatment, or the way that the tall blond man looked strangely at her.

She looked after the group again and saw the blond meet them. He would notice her looking, so Echo looked away. She probably shouldn't be wondering about them anyway; wondering wasn't a good way to become her best. Maybe if she took a swim these strange thoughts would leave her mind, and she could be calm like the others.

She put her paints away and walked towards the pool. She would do thirty laps, and then she would feel more like her best. With one last glance at the anxious group, she walked into the changing room.


End file.
